1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that uses plural processors that can individually perform an information process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, technology for using plural processors (for example, GPUs (Graphics Processing Units) or the like) of such a type that can individually perform an information process has been disclosed in JP-2008-009181-A.
The information processing apparatus disclosed in JP-2008-009181-A includes an internal graphic controller (the first processor) that can perform display control of a display and control means that causes the internal graphic controller to perform a process other than the display control in a case where a graphic controller (the second processor) is externally installed and is configured to decrease the process load of a CPU by using the internal graphic controller out of the two graphic controllers for a process other than the display control such as a process for the operation of a trans code or numeric calculation.
Meanwhile, a method (hereinafter, referred to as a switchable method) in which one processor is used for an information process by dynamically switching among plural processors as needed has been known. The switchable method is useful particularly in a case where there are differences in the capability or the power consumption of the plural processors.
For example, in a case where two processors including the first and second processors are used and the second processor has relatively high capability and high power consumption, compared to the first processor, by using the switchable method, a low-load information process is performed by the first processor for suppressing the power consumption, and a high-load information process is performed at a high speed by using the second processor, whereby an information process that utilizes the characteristics of the processors can be performed.
However, in the conventional switchable method, the temperatures of the processors are not considered at the time of switching among the processors. Accordingly, by using the conventional switchable method, it is difficult to prevent thermal runaway of the processors.